


Waltzing with the Courfeyrac Method

by BadassIndustries



Series: Dancing Through Life [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Complete Gender Equality, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Betaed, Courfeyrac loves his friends, Gen, Happytimes regency au, M/M, Waltzing, can be read as gen or romance, period-typical homophobia? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassIndustries/pseuds/BadassIndustries
Summary: “Now. A Waltz-” said Courfeyrac, swaying them gently back and forth, “-is just like me. Excessively charming to look at and a delight to become acquainted with.”On a rainy day in regency England, Courfeyrac teaches Marius to waltz





	Waltzing with the Courfeyrac Method

“Waltzing? But I’ve never been to London… And I don’t think I am ever going to. And Grandfather said some awful things about the patrons of Almack’s, so I am not quite sure whether I should…”

Marius looked at Courfeyrac, who had been languishing with a tormented expression born of boredom, but had jumped up at the idea of dancing.

“Marius! Dancing is fun! And even if you never go to London, half the new dances include at least a few waltz steps. You wouldn’t want to disgrace me at my next ball, would you?”

Marius took in his friend’s beseeching expression and felt his resolve crumble as it always did when Courfeyrac started wheedling him.

 “Oh very well… but only as much as is required to not disgrace myself or my family honour, and I reserve the right not to dance anyway.”

He straightened his sober black coat, reaching for some dignity and control. Courfeyrac, always the first to throw dignity to the wind, was taking his own coat off. Before Marius could object, the bright blue garment hung over the armchair, lace carefully smoothed down to prevent creases. Uncertain whether he ought to follow Courfeyrac’s improprietous example, Marius fiddled with the top button of his coat. Madame de Courfeyrac had left to speak with cook a while ago and she could return at any moment. Of course, whenever she and cook saw the opportunity they started a prolonged and very French row, which could take at least an hour and span the entirety of French history, English diplomacy, the current _affreux_ weather and next week’s dinner menu.

“Marius my friend, this will be much more pleasant without that stiff coat. No one could object to it!”

“Grandfather would,” replied Marius miserably.

“All the better,” said Courfeyrac, who had a lot of choice words he longed to speak to that unpleasant personage. “We will rebel silently and he will never know.”

 This, paired with a beaming smile was enough to convince Marius to hang up his coat next to his hat and gloves.

Courfeyrac made an elaborate bow, the kind which when coupled with a rakish smile made people invariably fall madly in love with him. It made Marius’ austere bow in return look very plain. No sooner had Marius put his hand in Courfeyrac’s but he was pulled forward in a very indecorous embrace. Courfeyrac had pulled him off balance quickly, ending with their bodies pressed together and Courfeyrac’s arm indecently close around Marius’ waist. Marius blushed through his startled grimace.

“Now you are just teasing me. Nobody dances this close. Everybody would be compromised before the first dance was done!”

Marius was highly ashamed at how much his words resembled a childish pout.

Courfeyrac burst out laughing.

“You’re quite right. Well done Marius!”

He gave his friend’s waist a squeeze before releasing him and moving them both in the proper positions. He placed Marius’ hand high on his back and put his own on Marius’ shoulder, deftly making Marius the lead and comfortable again.

“Now. A Waltz-” said he, swaying them gently back and forth, “-is just like me. Excessively charming to look at and a delight to become acquainted with.”

He made a silly face at Marius, until he smiled at this piece of prodigious self-flattery.

“And besides all that, we follow the same rhythm. So that’s all you have to remember, just my name. I call this the Courfeyrac method.”

“I am sure your dance master will be glad to hear it.” Marius, who had a good ear for music, could see how their swaying would fit a conventional waltz.

“Well, of course _he_ taught me the correct way, but the way I teach is completely my own! You see, it’s very simple. For the Courfeyrac method, you only need to say my name. And say it properly, in a nice way, not like Enjolras when he’s getting impatient with me.”

The impish smile did not disappear, but Courfeyrac did show concentration on his face.

“On with the actual teaching. A waltz is in three parts, each of which corresponds with a part of my name. First you advance with a _Courf.”_

He pulled Marius forward, repeating his nickname.

“And then you step to the side  – no, the other side – with another elongated _Fey._ ”

Marius sidestepped and felt Courfeyrac turn him slightly at the same time, a part that was not included in the actual teachings. Courfeyrac possibly overestimated his own conscious teaching, as well as his friend’s ability to pick up any shown movement.

“And then we get to the _Rac_ , a small, quick turn. Very fitting for anyone with the least of a French accent, which you, Monsieur Multilingual Marius, should be able to do without a problem.”

They ended up having made half a turn, looking out at the windows and the dismal weather that prompted this dancing adventure in the first place.

“So, with the repetition of my name, but the switching of legs, we can make another half turn, and another, until we can dance into eternity!” Courfeyrac was bouncing up and down slightly, grinning proudly at everything in sight.

“Alright, your turn now. I shall cease my shameless back-leading – unless you mean to lead us into the fireplace – and let you direct the turn.”

Marius frowned in concentration and stopped himself from looking at his feet. Luckily Courfeyrac did not mean to let him fend for himself entirely and he kept up a cheerful instruction.

“Forward with Courf, Side with Fey, Turn quickly with Rac! Step-side-turn, Step-side-turn, Courf-Fey-Rac, Cour-fey-rac, Courfeyrac! Yes! There, you’ve got it!”

Marius thought that was rather too effusive praise for the stumbling half circles they were making, still aided by Courfeyrac stepping in the correct directions slightly earlier than strictly necessary.

“And now we shall speed up slightly, to reflect the more exciting dances.”

Marius wanted to express his doubts as to whether this was entirely wise (or safe for Mme Courfeyrac’s drawing room set), but Courfeyrac was already whirling them around, singing his own name cheerfully, having completely forgotten he was not supposed to be leading. Marius swallowed his concerns and concentrated on not stepping on Courfeyrac’s boots and smudging the gleaming leather. He already felt Courfeyrac’s valet disapproved of him and did not want to give the man more reason to dislike him. While Marius was reliving the many moments Thomas had shown disapproval of Marius wardrobe and the state of his boots, they were indeed waltzing merrily around the drawing room. The moment Marius realised this he stumbled of course, but he quickly got into the rhythm again.

“And the wonderful thing is, this method works with nearly all of our friends!” Courfeyrac announced proudly, ceding a little more control to Marius now he was paying attention again.

“You may dance like Ange-Ol-Ras, Enj-ol-ras, as long as you take care not to adopt his severe expression when forced to dance. Perhaps it would be better to follow É-po-nine, Éponine and try to attain that lady’s graces. One must take care never to follow Com-Be-Ferre, as it throws the rhythm off and leads one to believe revolutions must take place slowly instead of a swift turn that a _Rac_ or a _Ras_ will give you. It might also lead one to believe that ‘creatures I have found in the trout stream’ is appropriate dancing conversation, so we will not follow Combeferre and instead pioneer the Pontmercy method. Pont-mer-cy gives one the sight of a very charming face with very handsome features, as well as practically the appropriate time to step to, as long as one takes care to simper the name like the young gentles about town do -with modest blushes- when talking off that delightful personage.”

Marius had long given up on reprimanding Courfeyrac for his errant flirting and outrageous compliments. But it did work. They were waltzing and Marius had quite forgotten they were improperly dressed, dancing a scandalous dance while any person able to chaperone was very far removed from them. Instead, he simply had fun, even when Courfeyrac decided they could move beyond the basics and started adding in flourishes and twirls.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I couldn't get the image of Courfeyrac twirling Marius around out of my head. This was encouraged and betaed by my brilliant sister, Sunfreckle.  
> This is part of what will one day be a series of all the Amis in a version of regency England where there is complete gender equality and therefore a lot of opportunity to have them all flirting and dancing together in a ballroom. This one stands alone however, so I thought I'd post it already. The title is a reference to Hello Dolly!
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it, I adore reading comments!  
> Edit: This story now has the most gorgeous art, drawn by the insanely talented Débora Cabral: http://badassindistress.tumblr.com/post/169262001496/deboracabral-i-was-listening-to-the-audiobook


End file.
